gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 51
Milk Should Be Served at Body Temperature (ミルクは人肌の温度で, Miruku wa hitohada no ondo de) is the fifty-first episode of the Gintama anime. Introduction Gintoki discovers a baby dropped off at the Yorozuya, making everyone think he's the father and getting entangled in returning him to his real mother. Plot The episode starts off with a woman dropping off a baby at the Yorozuya while crying, the scene then switches to the morning with Kagura, Gintoki and Shinpachi having breakfast. Kagura and Shinpachi talk about forced marriages while Gintoki is talking about his rotten food, with both topics relating. Gintoki then heads out and see's a child with a letter on him that says "This is your baby. Take responsibility and raise him. I got tired of it." The next scene takes place in Otose's shop with Kagura, Shinpachi, Otose, Catherine and Gintoki with the baby. After agreeing how rotten Gintoki is, Kagura takes the baby and names him Silver J. Fox. The crew slowly get more attached to the baby, playing with him and having a good time. Otose then names him Kintoki, Shinpachi names him Mantoki, Kagura goes with Ginraku and Catherine calls him Sakata, that idiot Sakata. Gintoki then takes the baby and run's off, as Kagura and Shinpachi were about to follow him, an old man showed up and then it cut's off to the next scene. In the next scene we see Sougo with Gintoki trying to give him the baby but Sougo is completely convinced that Gintoki is the father, even purposely mistaking the baby for Gintoki, calling the baby "sir". After telling Gintoki to take responsibility, Gintoki pushes Sougo into the river and walks away encountering Tae. After trying to run away, he encounters Sarutobi who gets hit by an ice cream thrown by Tae aimed at Gintoki. Sarutobi mistakes the situatuion and assumes that Tae and Gintoki had that baby. She then procedds to pretend to be hurt just to attack Tae. They both argue and Sarutobi is told about the truth and just as Tae is asking for confirmation from Gin, she actually looks at him and the baby and states how identical they are, throwing him into the river. As Gintoki is floating down the river, he meets Sougo who states that the reason the people around him don't listen to him is because he doesn't listen to them. The scene then cuts to Otae seeing a picture of a girl and not identifying her. The old man from before is shown with an expensive car with a bodyguard. The man apologizes for the trouble and identifies himself as Hashida Kahei, who runs a store in Kabuki district. Hashida Kahei then informs them that his only grandson had been kidnapped by the girl in the photo. Just as he was about to leave, the girl enters Otose's store. Gintoki is seen doubting himself and whether he is the real father when suddenly he is cornered by armored men and the scene ends there. At Otose's store, the woman has been captured by Hashida Kahei, who proceeds to attack her asking for the location of Kanshichirou. The group then see a picture of the grandson and identify it as the one that was dropped at the Yorozuya. Gintoki is then accused of kidnapping the child and is attacked. Just as Gintoki is about to get away, he encounters a man who says he smells like a beast, just like another man he knows. He states he doesn't want to fight him now and allows Gintoki to leave. Two employers then name the girl as Ofusa and reveal that Hasegawa has been recently employed in the company. When Hasegawa hides from Hashida Kahei, he encounters Kagura and Shinpachi dressed as workers, asking him to guide them. Still being chased, Gintoki has Katsura Kotarou hide him. Katsura then informs Gintoki that Hashida Kahei is a business man that controls the Jouirishi from the shadows. Gintoki prepares himself to enter Hashida Kahei's building as Ofusa is being tortured inside. After being caught and trying to escape, Shinpachi, Kagura and Hasegawa encounter the same man that let Gintoki leave before who identifies himself as Nizou. He attacks them and pushes them into the same room as Hashida Kahei and Ofusa. He tells them there are things in this world better not known. As his men get ready to attack them, the episode ends. Characters *Sakata Gintoki *Shimura Shinpachi *Kagura *Sadaharu *Ofusa *Hashida Kanshichirou *Otose *Catherine *Okita Sougo *Shimura Tae (cameo) *Sarutobi Ayame (cameo) *Hashida Kahei *Okada Nizou (debut) *Katsura Kotarou (cameo) Trivia *At around 12 minutes, Shinpachi parodies Konahamaru from Naruto by adding "-kore" at the end of his sentence. *Okada Nizou is probably referring to Takasugi Shinsuke when talking about the other person who smells like a beast. *This is the first episode where Sougo appears without Hijikata and Kondou. ---- Back to Episode List Go back to Main Page ---- References Category:Episodes